


Sensitivity Training

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry wondered if Edward had any clue the kind of opening he'd just given her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity Training

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No beta reader, sorry.   
> Disclaimer: I'm looking into the prospects of co-opting but so far, Arakawa has resisted my offers.   
> Written for Springkink, prompt being: prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Winry: Tickle fetish – she loves playing with his skin as much as she does his automail.

* * *

"Here." Pinako shoved a glass of lemonade at Winry. "Take this outside. Ed probably needs it while he's waiting on Al to get out of the shower."

Carrying the glass outside, Winry managed to catch Edward on the porch, sunlight bathing him in gold as he lounged on the porch steps. He'd taken his hair down and strands clung to his sweat-dampened skin. Heat pooled in her stomach at the sight of him, at his lazy smile turning her way as she came outside with the lemonade. Edward drained the glass in four long swallows while Winry made herself comfortable on the step above Edward's.

Her fingers didn't hesitate when he set down the glass. Winry took his automail arm, laying it across her knees. "This is a new design. How does the balance feel?" The metal felt warm through the thin fabric of her sun dress but not uncomfortable. "I combined some of the technology from the Northern lightweight automail and things I learned from Mr. Dominic."

When he flexed his fingers, the metal tips rubbed over her thigh. "It's great." Edward's gaze was focused on his hand as he rotated his wrist, curling his fingers up one by one into his palm. He raised his eyes, catching hers and grinning. "Of course, sparring with Al isn't the same as a real workout."

Winry wondered if Edward had any clue the kind of opening he'd just given her. This was Ed, though, and he was nothing if not notoriously thick. "Oh, really."

"Yeah!" Edward stretched both arms in front of him, raising them over his head. "That's how I know how good your work is – how well it stands up under pressure – eep!" He hunched his shoulders, his face squinching up. "Winry!"

Winry let her fingers play under the hair at the nape of his neck. His skin felt warm, a little damp from sweat. "What, Ed?" Dragging her fingernails up the back of his neck, she scratched his scalp.

Whatever he'd been about to say dissolved into a happy hum as Edward leaned his head forward, giving Winry better access. She obliged him, scratching his shoulders and upper back, listening to Edward make pleased growly sounds and twisting so she'd run her nails over that spot. "Oh, god."

How long had it been, Winry wondered, since she'd touched Edward like this? When they were younger…but everything had changed so quickly and she'd realized she'd need to distance herself from Ed and Al back when they were traveling. Winry had understood their need to leave Rezembool, just as she understood their desire to come back home whole. The brothers had fulfilled their quest – well, at least Al had his body again – and Ed decided automail wasn't so bad, even if he complained about it. Winry had decided it wasn't a bad thing, all those years spent apart. She'd learned she could do fine without Edward underfoot every second of the day. Still, that didn't mean she didn't relish their time together.

Edward rounded his back, making high pitched squeaky sounds. A wicked grin broke out on her face as she dragged her nails down alongside his spine. Sweeping her hands out, Winry danced her nails over his waist, moving them up to his ribs.

The happy, squeaky sounds turned into squeals as Edward jerked sideways. "Wi-ii-nry!" He didn't move far or fast enough, Winry's fingers traveling over unprotected ribs. She remembered that spot, just below his left hip, the one that had always made him shriek when they were kids when she'd tickled it.

Edward screamed, flailing, toppling down the steps and onto the ground. He landed on his hands and knees, screeching over his shoulder. "Stop it, woman!"

Winry leaped before he could take off, flattening him onto the ground. "Say it!" She tickled his ribs, fingers moving under his shirt, feeling warm skin and warm metal plate. "Say it, Ed!"

Howling, he shoved at the ground, lifting his body and managing to flip her off his back. Winry rolled in the grass and, before she could react, Edward grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" Teeth bared, hair mussed, he glared down at her.

She fought against his grip, making a face when she didn't break free. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, Winry said, "You're the genius, you tell me."

"You're being a brat." The way Edward said it, so smug, so cock sure, made Winry want to wipe that smile right off his face. Of course, he was bigger and stronger now. And she wasn't thinking about the way he was pinning her to the ground, straddling her hips. Not thinking about it didn't stop the heat in her stomach from turning into a liquid inferno, flooding her veins. Winry gritted her teeth, trying to keep from arching up into Edward's crotch. "Stop wiggling!"

The way he said it, the panicked note in his voice, made Winry jerk her head back, thumping it onto the ground. She ignored the little flare of pain – it was over with almost before she felt it – to stare up into Edward's eyes. They scorched her, even though his mouth was screwed up funny. Her mouth went dry and her skin flushed and her hips _moved_ under him and it was all she could do not to whine –

And then Ed screamed and flung himself sideways, the cold water splashing down on Winry. Already on his knees, Edward snarled up at her grandmother, pitching a fit at the top of his lungs about shock and how bad it was to the system and he was _going to make her pay_.

Granny set down the empty bucket, waiting for Ed to wind down enough for her to be heard. Wagging a finger at them both, she said, "If you two are going to carry on like you're in heat, at least do it in the back yard, so everyone on the road doesn't have to see you."

"Granny!" Winry scrambled to her feet, furious.

Edward roared, "What the hell are you saying, pipsqueak granny?"

Pinako looked at him over the rims of her glasses, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "Keh! Don't say I blame you, girl. He ain't as tall as his dad, but he's sure prettier."

Edward's mouth flopped open.

"I came to tell you Al's finished with the shower. Of course," her dimples showed, "you'll probably need it for another reason."

"A-aah!" Edward yelped, dropping his head, hands dropping down in that defensive, protective cage men always used to cover their crotch. "You're evil incarnate!" Somehow, he shot up the steps, only stumbling once, slammed through the screen door and screamed through the house, uttering blasphemies that would've curled her grandmother's hair if Pinako hadn't heard them all so many times before.

"And you, miss."

Winry froze.

Pinako picked up her bucket, heading back into the house. "Next time, wait until Al and I aren't around. Neither of us really wants to see that."

* * *


End file.
